The Five Gods of Super Smash Brothers and Godslayer play Resistance
by M. Briggs
Summary: As of 2019 the Super Smash Brothers Community has five if not six Gods at the game established. Six is a perfect number so why not write a story about these gamers playing Resistance Avalon. Short story intended to be humorous.


The Five Gods of SSBM and Godslayer play Resistance Avalon.

Mark Briggs·Friday, February 8, 2019

The Five Gods of Super Smash Brothers and the Godslayer play The Resistance Avalon

Hey, everyone. This story pertains to the Gods mostly playing the Melee version. That's Mango, Hungry Box, Mewtwo King, Armada, PPMD, and Leffen the Godslayer. The Resistance is a social deduction game that pits the forces of good against evil. Merlin alone knows the agents of evil meaning his identity must remain hidden or all is lost.

I'm doing this for fun. If I had all Chess players over Smash players play Resistance the Chessmasters would stare at one another most of the time.

Super Smash Brothers Melee is a video game of the Nintendo Characters battling it out and Resistance is a secret identity game.

Introduction: The Five Gods of Melee and GS meet with the Gamemaster.

The six players walk into a room from a green hall. Inside the six smash Gods see plaques, food, a butler, myself, and a white cloth table with chairs for them. On the table is Resistance Avalon with the roles of Merlin, Assassin, Percival, Morgana, Resistance, and Resistance.

"So what are we doing here?" Asks Leffen's voice.

I'm standing near the table responding to the inquiry.

"Hello, dudes. I'm Mark Briggs the Gamemaster. I'd love for you to participate in Resistance. A different flavor of game besides SSB's." I signal to sit down. "I don't have your experience in Smash Brothers. I will enjoy to see you as investigators."

"Or a spy." MewtwoKing interrupts noticing the Assassin on the table.

"Yes." I picked up all the cards to distribute to the players as they sit down. The butler gets nice drinks for us as I now requested. Mango shifts the chair backwards plopping down on it. Armada grabs his chair in several places as he descends onto it.

"Well." I continue. "I'm going to hand out these roles randomly and upside down. It's your secret identity and for your eyes alone. You'll have knowledge or not."

"Cool, doesn't look like too much trouble." Hungry commented looking at the whole game. Everyone settled in.

"Ok, once you see your role you will close your eyes when I tell you." I close and open my eyes to demonstrate. "When I cue you on your role you might open your eyes. You might have a name or not."

"Neeto." Mango said.

PPMD sits stiff staring straight into the table.

"Ok, lets begin." I begin. "Everyone at the table close your eyes." I wait a second. "Ok, everyone eyes closed and hands in a fist. Minions of Mordred, red cards, open your eyes to see you're on the same team."

I see Leffen and Mango open their eyes smiling at one another. They give some Smash signal to one another I'm not familiar with.

"Ok, minions of Mordred close your eyes. Close your eyes and extend your thumbs." I have continued talking to see their thumbs up.

"Merlin open your eyes and see the two thumbs." I see the two thumbs with a squinting PPMD. "Those are agents of evil-the minions of Mordred."

I wait several seconds.

"Merlin close your eyes." I continue and PPMD closes his eyes. "Ok, Merlin and Morgana extend your thumbs." They do." Percival open your eyes and see the thumbs."

Armada has his eyes open to see PPMD and Leffen with their thumbs up. "That's Merlin and Morgana but you don't know who is who at the moment." I wait several seconds and tell Percival to close his eyes and for the thumbs to be retracted. Everyone complies.

"Ok, now everyone can open their eyes."

"Hey, Hungrybox you can open your eyes now." Armada said.

Hungrybox snorts and sniffles. "Huh, what, oh, ok."

We chuckle and I remark. "Sleepy for playing too much Jigglypuff, dude."

Hungrybox glows. I continue.

"Now that we established roles it's the Resistance's job to out the spies. And one member already knows who they are. The spies know who one another are but don't know any resistance member. If they figure out who Merlin is they win. Also, you need to get three missions down out of five for your team to win. If the Resistance gets three missions the spies have one last chance to find Merlin by naming the player they suspect."

We sip our drinks.

"I'm Res, Pick me." Mango remarked. Leffen looks to his spy buddy with interest.

"Well, who starts?" Armada asks.

I respond. "You each nominate someone to be the first leader. After that it passes down the table. You each get turns."

"Um, I don't want 'I'm Res, Pick Me' or 'Sleepy Head' as first leader. Can it be PPMD or myself?" Armada asks.

"I'm fine with PPMD." Leffen responds.

"I'm Res, Pick Me!" Mango blurts. It gets Hungryboxes attention. The seat order from Armada is PPMD, Leffen, Hungry Box, Mango, and MewtwoKing.

"I'm ok with that too." Mewtwo King said. "Could I check out the snacks?"

The Butler brings menus while the first missions starts.

"OK, I think I might have seen videos of this game." PPMD said. "Lets try this." He offpicks Armada and Mango. The first quest requires two players.

"The second and forth quest in this game require three players while quest three and five require four." I tell the whole table.

"What do we do now?" MewtwoKing asks. I reply.

"You will vote approve or reject on PPMD's mission. If the majority wins the mission is approved. The leader crown passes along if it gets rejected by tie or reject majority."

"Ok." Hungry box said. I watch as the table reveals their votes. Mango, Armada, and Hungrybox approved the team while everyone else rejected.

"It doesn't go." I remark. I explain that they'll have to vote again with Leffen as leader.

"Um, I think I'll choose Mewtwo King." Leffen said. "I don't want to start a chain with Hungrybox."

Feeling confident in the team, it passes with both players succeeding it. The mission being approved by all.

"I'm Res, Pick me." Mango said.

"Not yet, I want to see if that team is good or not." Hungry box adds himself to the first mission.

"No!" Mango said.

The mission is approved with Leffen, MewtwoKing, Hungrybox, and PPMD approving it.

"Uh, what's with the approve there, PPMD?" Armada asked.

"I'm trying to wavedash Mango goodbye." PPMD said.

"But I'm Res, Pick Me." Mango slightly stood up from his backwards chair.

Everyone then notices the mission passed. Only Merlin knew Morgana floated it. Armada kinda eyed both of them next to him.

"Ok, I need to go I'm Res." Mango said again.

"Why not put me on a mission?" Armada said.

"I'm ok with that," PPMD said.

"Has their been a spy on these missions? I have a sleeping feeling." Hungrybox said.

"We don't want Armada to get all floaty." Mewtwo king said to Armada for the Peach reference. Everyone but Mango smiled high in his chair. He slipped like a bird.

"Nice catching yourself." Hungrybox said. We watched Mango add himself to the team. Hungrybox rejects on the mission with PPMD and Armada off the mission rejecting.

Mango kinda cries at that. MewtwoKing adds PPMD, the person who approved Mission Two, to the team. The team is approved with one failure. Leffen gave no sign away it was himself who failed it.

"Too good to be true." PPMD remarks. "I thought Mission Two was good but I was wrong."

Armada is in deep contemplation.

"Shall we repeat Mission Two? It could have been PPMD who failed Mission Three." Leffen said.

"I'm Res, Pick me." Mango said.

Mewtwo King notices a straw on the table. He grabs it to poke at a Hungrybox falling asleep. PPMD stares with interest.

"I love clowns." He said under his breath.

"You guys are no help." Armada suddenly said. "Give it up Mango, it's obvious."

"What?" Mango sat down normally. The butler has passed out food.

"The Butler has done more for us." Armada tipped the Butler.

"I'd like to add myself to Mission Two and take someone off." PPMD said. Before that could happen Mission Two was Mission Four with Mango approving it off the mission.

"What the heck was that, Mango?" Armada looked at the votes.

"I give up." Mango sat back in his chair realizing it was backwards to catch himself from falling. The Mission failed.

"Ok, I think we get it now." PPMD looked as the score is two to two. Mission One and Two went to Resistance while Mission Three and Four went to Spies.

"It's almost over." MewtwoKing poked around with his straw.

Mango held a pretend gun under his arm like Falco shooting between Armada and PPMD. Leffen laughed on the inside at all of them. Hungrybox yawned.

After a couple more minutes of discussion the table intensifies. Finger pointing occurs with many people trying to exonerate themselves.

Each player takes turn laughing while the other players try to justify why their argument for a team is the right one. Only one of them comes out on top.

"This is it now or never-approve my team." A relieved Armada picked clean. He picked himself, PPMD, Hungrybox, and MewtwoKing. He was the fifth proposal. The team needed to be found otherwise the spies win if this mission is turned down.

The Resistance approves passing the final quest. All must pick success for the mission. I speak up.

"Ok, boys the game is almost over. The Resistance has successfully completed three missions. The Spies can still win if they identify Merlin."

I look around at the table.

"Spies reveal."

Mango and Leffen signal by raising an arm up each.

"Ok, you two decide between one another who Merlin is and the Assassin has the final say. You get one shot at someone among the Resistance."

"I'm the Assassin." Mango glorified himself in his chair.

"Mango you can say more then "I'm Res" and "Pick Me" as a spy." Leffen folds his arms. "I'm not sure who it is."

"I think it's Armada or PPMD as Merlin." Mango readied.

"Really, Mewtwo King didn't say much but Armada could be an overworked Merlin." Leffen looked at Aramada.

"I'm leaning a little more towards PPMD for being kinda helpful." Mango said.

"It's your call." Leffen said. "We might have had missions winnable if you didn't approve of Mission Four. It helped Percival a great deal."

"Yeah-" Mango looked. "Armada figuring everyone out after that is easy for him. PPMD didn't have to say a thing afterward."

"Who then?" Leffen.

"PPMD" Mango.

"On you if you miss." Leffen.

"I know." Mango.

"Shoot." Leffen.

"You've been edgeguarded, PPMD. Show your card." Mango points to PPMD.

I comment. "The game is finished. Great job. The Spies have won by correctly identifying Merlin."

The spies high five while the othes nod.

"You all did great and it was pretty funny I thought." I comment.

"Thanks Mark for hosting this game." Armada said. "It was fun. You should play some more Smash sometime."

"I'm getting old." I reply. "Have other games and the younger players will zip past me. We'll see though."

We all thank each other again. I remain with the Butler while the others leave the room chatting about what happened.

End of Game for now.


End file.
